1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction machine having an electrical component.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is known a construction machine including an electrical component such as a mechatronics controller, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-146741. Disclosed therein is a hydraulic excavator including an electrical component such as a mechatronics controller. The hydraulic excavator includes an upper slewing body on which a cab is loaded. The cab has a box shape including a rear plate portion, on which the electrical component is mounted. Mounting the electrical component on the rear plate portion allows the operator to access the electrical component from the outside of the cab, and allows a work space for accessing the electrical component to be secured.
However, in a construction machine having a limited space for disposing parts, such as a hydraulic excavator with a rear portion having a small slewing radius, a mechatronics controller is disposed below a seat stand on which a operation seat is placed, in order to prevent each of electrical wirings to be connected to a monitor, a fuse box and the like disposed in an operation space of the upper slewing body from having an increased overall length. This arrangement involves a possibility of damage in electrical components including the mechatronics controller or the like. Specifically, the arrangement generally includes an engine disposed below the seat stand and the engine gives off heat which can generate heat wind and/or temperature increase of the seat stand, the heat wind or the temperature increase being capable of damaging the electric component.